a tale of two loves
by harrys-lover127
Summary: Draco and Ginny "run" into each other. Ginny has to choose between Draco or Harry. An: It's a load of fluff. But its cute. Please read and review
1. ouch and a coffee

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All characters belong to J.K.Rowling  
  
Draco lay on the bed he just got at the Leaky Cauldron. He was fed up with his father. He couldn't stand to be in the house with his parents any longer. His father was a muggle-hating, Voldermort following, asshole. And his mother had absolutely no backbone what so ever. She hated what Lucius was doing but she dint have the balls to say or do anything about it.  
  
Draco rolled over and fell asleep for about ten minutes. He awoke to children's voices down stairs. He couldn't go back to sleep so he decided to go and get a coffee.  
  
As he walked out the door enjoying his new found freedom , he walked into a thin red headed girl.  
  
"Owwwww" was all he said as he stood up.  
  
"Why don't you watch out where the bloody hell your going" she said annoyed.  
  
Draco jumped, he was still dazed form falling over. He looked down at the girl. She was wearing a pair of army green cargo pants that sat perfectly on her hips, her shirt was a black tank top that said SlipKnot across the front.  
  
"Oh sorry bout that" he said as he offered her his hand to help her up.  
  
"It's fine" she said taking his hand and standing up.  
  
He looks familiar she thought. The boy standing in front of her had blonde hair that fell into his face and the grayest eyes she had ever seen. She could see his muscles through his tight red T-shirt. He must have noticed her checking him out because he cleared his voice loudly.  
  
"Look, I was going to get a cup of coffee, Would you like come? "He asked.  
  
She thought for a moment, She was supposed to be showering so she could go a meet Harry. They had been dating for about a month but the boy in front of her intrigued her. "Aww, what the hell," she thought "One quick cup and then ill go and get ready"  
  
"Sure lets go" She said.  
  
They started walking down toward the shop when Draco realized he hadn't told her his name and he had no idea who she was.  
  
"By the way, my name is Draco Malfoy" he said, turning to look at her.  
  
The smile on her face fell immediately . How could she be so stupid not to realize it was Malfoy. She quickly replaced her smile and spoke.  
  
"Hi Draco, I'm Ginny" she said. She wanted to see his reaction. His face never changed so he must not have figured out that her last name was...  
  
"Weasley, Ginny Weasley" she said. Still smiling at him  
  
She watched as the realization overcame his face. His smile flickered but he did not seem angry.  
  
"Oh, your a Weasley?' he asked surprised," Look I'm...I want to apologize for what I have done before. I really am sorry. I was a stupid prat."  
  
She studied his face, considering his apology. He seemed sincere so she shrugged it off.  
  
"Well Do you still want to grab a coffee?" she asked.  
  
Draco was thrilled that she wasn't angry with him. He looked at her. She really was stunningly pretty. She had a light dusting of freckles across her nose but most were hidden by her fantastic tan. Her hair was pulled up into a lose ponytail and Draco could see that her flaming red hair had streaks of black running through it.  
  
"Of course I do" he replied  
  
They reached the coffee shop and ordered. They talked for awhile and after several cups of coffee later, Ginny realized that she needed to meet Harry in five minutes.  
  
"Oh my god, I have to run, bye" she said urgently.  
  
She up and threw enough money to cover her part of the bill on the table. She was about to leave when Draco reached out and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Wait. Are you staying in Diagon Alley or are you leaving today?" he asked.  
  
"I'm staying in a room at the Leaky Cauldron with Harry." She replied  
  
"Oh, are you guys together?" he asked disappointed.  
  
"Well, yea but I have a feeling he fancies Hermione Granger" she said bitterly.  
  
"Can I see you again?" he instantly spat out excitedly  
  
Ginny smiled "Same time, same place, tomorrow!"  
  
With that she strode away. 


	2. the break up

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!  
  
AN: thanks to all my reviewers. I was shocked by all the people that reviewed. It has only been posted a few days. I didn't think it was even that good, but I guess I was wrong! So on with the story.  
  
Ginny ran al the way back to her room and jumped in the shower. It was the quickest shower she had ever taken. She got out and wrapped a towel around her body. She decided not to hurry. She would just tell Harry that it took awhile to get the book she wanted form Flourish and Blotts.  
  
She daydreamed about the next day while she got dressed. She slipped into a tight black spaghetti strapped dress. She was just applying the last of her make-up when Harry walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Where the hell were you?" Harry asked  
  
Ginny turned to look at him. He didn't appear to be angry, just annoyed and concerned.  
  
"Your half an hour late" He said looking at her face.  
  
"Well, I had to wait in a really long line to get the book I wanted, sorry" she replied. She was surprised at how easy it was to lie to him.  
  
Harry smiled, walked over to her and kissed her gently. Though his mind seemed to be else where.  
  
"you look fantastic Gin. Are you ready to go?" he asked.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be. Where are we going anyway?" She asked questionably.  
  
"We're going to a muggle theatre in London to see a musical and then to diner. Sound good?" he smiled she looked beautiful and genuinely happy.  
  
"Oh, that sounds great!" she said as they walked out of the door to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Ginny shivered at the cold London weather. She wished she would have brought her coat. Harry noticed her slight shiver and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"So what are we seeing tonight?" she said looking up at him. HE had gotten his lip pierced at the beginning of the summer. He looked hot but she still couldn't get Draco off her mind.  
  
"Ummm, I think it called A West Side Story" he said.  
  
They arrived at the theatre and paid for their tickets. They had decent seats (seventh row center stage). While waiting for the play to start Harry's mind wandered. He liked Ginny but He loved Hermione. He still wasn't sure about her feelings toward him though.  
  
Ginny sensed something was wrong and she was sick off harry keeping secrets from her.  
  
"What are you thinking" she asked as she took his hand.  
  
"Oh nothing" he replied. He didn't want to ruin the night by telling Ginny.  
  
"Wish Hermione were her?" she snapped bitterly.  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. How did she know" He had never said anything to anyone.  
  
"I...Ahhhh....no, well I..." Harry sputtered. He was at a total loss for words. He had no idea what to say to her.  
  
"Look Harry, I know you like her. I think I have known for awhile. I just didn't want it to be true. But it is so I think we should just be friends" Ginny said rather calmly.  
  
"Wow, I really don't know what to say. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you and I really like you but I think your right. I really think just being friends would be great." He said.  
  
He leaned over and kissed her cheek. She smiled and they sat through the play as just friends.  
  
When it was over they decided to skip diner and go right back to the hotel.  
  
As Ginny brushed her teeth , she thought about the day. She was happy considering she was single again. She walked out of the bathroom and found Harry asleep. They had decided to continue sharing a hotel room.  
  
She crawled under the covers and whispered a goodnight to Harry.  
  
"Night Gin" he mumbled back.  
  
She fell a sleep smiling. 


	3. fluff

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters, theme or story.  
  
Ginny awoke to the shower running in the morning. She rolled over to look at the clock on the end stand.  
  
"God it's only 8:30, errgghh. Well I should probably get up. Maybe Harry and I can grab some breakfast." Ginny thought.  
  
She climbed out of bed and walked in to the bathroom. She picked up her tooth brush and began brushing. She listened as Harry sang Simple Plan out of key. She was amused, she had never heard him sing be for.  
  
" Sorry I cant be perfect." Harry sang.  
  
The water turned off and the door to the shower slid open. Ginny looked up into the mirror. What she saw made her laugh. Harry turned red.  
  
" Oh didn't realize you were in here . Sorry. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.  
  
"Anyway, good morning. How did you sleep?" harry asked. With the towel around him he was much more relaxed.  
  
"I slept all right. I thought we could grab some breakfast and then wander through town. Sound good?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yea that sounds good. I need to get some money though." Harry said. As he bent over to get clothes out of his trunk, his towel slid to the ground, causing Ginny to collapse on the bed giggling.  
  
"what's so funny?" He put on a green pair of boxers and a pair of blank jeans. Ginny was still laughing hysterically, so Harry walked over to the bed and started tickling her. This caused her to laugh even harder. She wiggled out of his grip and jumped on him and tickled him. They tickled each other for about ten minutes and then just as suddenly as they started Ginny stopped. She looked at Harry and his piercing jade green eyes starred right back at her. She leaned down and kissed him passionately.  
  
Harry got up and walked over to his dresser.  
  
" Look Harry I'm sorry. I forgot and… If you don't want to share a room with me anymore I understand." Ginny said rather embarrassed.  
  
Harry continued to stare at his dresser. After about five minutes he looked up.  
  
" Listen Ginny, I Like you, I like you a lot. And you know that I have feelings for Hermione. And I know you went to see Draco and that you lied to me. So we both kept secrets, fine, but lets not let this get in the middle of us. I don't want to break up." Harry said. Starring into her eyes.  
  
"Neither do I. God Harry I've always liked you. And I'm sorry I lied to you yesterday. I just didn't know how you would react." Ginny replied. She got up and walked over to him.  
  
He pulled her into a hug and they stood there for a minute.  
  
" Sooo, Does this mean were back together?" he asked.  
  
Ginny looked up and kissed him.  
  
" I'm taking that as a yes, I you wish to contradict me now would be the time." He smiled down at her.  
  
She grabbed his hand and walked over to the bed. They began to kiss and then Harry sat up again.  
  
"What? Where are you going" she asked baffled.  
  
Harry walked out the door and down to the bar.  
  
" Bartender, can I get a bottle of wine?" harry asked  
  
" What Kind" the Bartender asked.  
  
" How about a white wine, and could I get some ribbon candy to?" Harry asked while pulling out his wallet.  
  
" Sure kid just a sec." The bartender replied as he disappeared behind the counter. He reappeared with the wine and a bow of chocolate ribbon candy from France.  
  
"That will be 35 pounds." He said as he handed Harry the products.  
  
"Thanks." Harry said as he through 40 pounds on the bar and ran upstairs. He was sure Ginny would be pissed that he just left. He walked into the room to find Ginny in tears. He rushed over to her and put his arms around her.  
  
" Oh Gin. What's wrong?" he asked sweetly.  
  
"I thought I did something to make you mad and leave." She said whipping her tears away.  
  
"Where did you go anyway.?" She asked slightly annoyed now that she knew he was angry with her.  
Harry laughed, He picked up the candy and the wine that he dropped on the bed.  
  
"I went to get this." He said showing her the stuff.  
  
"Oh well then I forgive you." Ginny laughed.  
  
Harry smiled and kissed her. They laid down on the bed and Ginny pulled off his shirt. Just then Ron opened the door.  
  
"Hey Harry, I just got here and thought that you'd like to go to breakfast" Ron said.  
  
Oh bloody fucking hell, harry thought, he had forgotten or like left out that he was staying with Ginny.  
  
Ron froze as he saw Harry with His arms around Ginny.  
  
" What are you doing here? Your supposed to be with Hermione." Ron yelled. "And you, what the FUCK do you think your doing with my sister."  
  
Ron had crossed the room and through Harry against a wall.  
  
" Listen Ron, ginny and I have been dating for a month now. We didn't tell you because we knew you would react this way. Now please stop and calm down. We weren't doing anything." Harry begged Ron. He didn't want to fight with his best friend.  
  
Ron released the grip he had on Harry and backed away.  
  
"Okay, you haven't done anything yet?" he looked at them, they both shook their heads. " Fine then, I want Ginny to get her own room tomorrow though.. Now lets go and get some breakfast." Ron said.  
  
Harry put on his Shirt and walked to the door. Ron had already walked out and Ginny was waiting for him at the door.  
  
" Great" he whispered to her." Now I'm never going to get to shag you." He looked up and smiled.  
  
Ginny laughed and grabbed his hand. They walked out together.  
  
A/N: Okay I know it was short and I think it's terrible but please review. If I get any bad reviews I'll rewrite. Thanks. oh and thanks to all my reviewers out there you guys are bloody fantastic. 


	4. New comers an new friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing, what a shame!

Ron, Harry, and Ginny went down to the new café that had opened up in town. They chatted about school and who they thought the new defense against the dark arts teacher would be.

"So mate, when does hermione get here?" harry asked trying to make conversation.

"Right now" Hermione said walking up to the table.

Ron and Ginny stood up and gave her hugs. Ginny was beaming, she was glad to see her best friend, even though it would cause problems with Harry. Harry stood up as Hermione walked towards him. He stuck his hand for her to shake but she grabbed him into a bone crushing hug anyway.

"Er.. Hermione, it's good to see you!" Harry said. "Well ginny and I have a bit of shopping to do, so we will see you guys tonight at the hotel for diner."

He grabbed Ginnys hand and pulled her up.

"Okay, I guess I'll talk to you later, Hermione" Ginny said as she was pulled away.

"What was that all about" she asked when the were far enough away.

"I wanted to do this" Harry said, pulling Ginny in for a passionate kiss.

"Gee you can pull me away from my friends more often." She said laughing.

She looked at her watch, 3:30. Harry looked at her.

"What, have you got a hot date?" Harry asked.

"Well, I told Draco I would meet him again." Ginny said. "But it will only be for a sec, and I want you to come. He has changed. Just give him a chance. Please Harry, for me?"

"Are you sure he has changed?" Harry asked carefully.

"Yes I am" Ginny replied. She held his hand as they walked to the coffee shop.

Harry felt sick. The shop reminded him of the one he and cho had went to. He couldn't believe he was going to meet Malfoy either.

When they got there they searched for Malfoy. He was sitting at a small round table in the corner. It was advise he wanted privacy.

Ginny guided Harry back to the table.

"Hello Draco.' Ginny said

"Hey Ginny, how are you to...." Draco stopped when he saw harry.

Ha, Malfoy looks scared, harry thought.

"Oh, Harry, didn't see you there." Draco said recovering from his shock. He stuck out his hand to Harry.

"No hard feeling, mate. Let bygones be bygones." Draco said.

Harry raised an eyebrow but he shook Malfoy's hand anyway.

"So how are you Malfoy, sorry , Draco?" harry asked.

"I'm okay. I moved out of my parents house and am thinking of changing my name but, everything's peachy!" Draco said with a laugh.

Wow, he really has changed, harry thought.

They all sat and drank coffee while they discussed Quiditch and school.

"Oh god. I can't believe were back to school in two days. "Ginny said.

"Yea, no kidding" Draco said.

"What I can't believe is that it is our last year." Harry said.

"the good thing is there is a dance before graduation" Draco said with a smile.

"Oh really? Harry you can take me." Ginnny squealed.

"Er... that sounds fun" harry said staring at the floor.

"Don't sound to enthusiastic." Draco said.

"Icntance" harry mumbled.

"what I didn't catch that" Ginny asked.

"I can't dance" harry said louder.

"Well I'll teach you" Ginny said laughing.

"Now?!" harry asked looking around.

"No stupid, But before the dance" Ginny replied.

"Well I better get going guys." Draco said

He shook Harry's hand and turned to pay.

"Draco" harry yelled.

Malfoy turned.

"Sit with us on the train" harry said

Malfoy smiled and nodded. He turned and left.

"I'm proud of you " Ginny said kissing his cheek.

They went to pay but found out they didn't have to. The bill was already covered.

A/N: Hermione will be introduced more in the next chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers. If you leave your names ill mention you and I might put you in the story. Hey Nicole thanks for reading. I promise it will get better soon.


End file.
